


Home From the Hospital

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Cowgirl Position, Day 27, Injury Recovery, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Mob Boss Yamazaki Sousuke, Riding, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Haru brings Sousuke home from the hospital.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Kudos: 58





	Home From the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Where are we going, Haru?”

“Home? Why?” He asks, turning and raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “I mean, that’s what you do after being discharged from a hospital, stupid.”

“Mean, Haruka!” Sousuke whines, dramatically clutching his side.

Rolling his eyes, Haru continues to drive. “I’m sure I’m not the only one who thinks you were stupid. Who the hell just steps in front of someone swinging a blade? Are you suicidal? Do you know how many people nearly shit themselves because you collapsed to the ground so quickly? They thought you were dying. Not only that, there was a complete massacre of all the offenders there and a very threatening message was sent to their leader. We now have apology gifts stacked to the ceiling in our foyer.”

“I’m sorry, Beautiful. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Shut up. If you’re so sorry, then you won’t do it again. And you need to get your members to stop bullying the other clan. It clearly wasn’t their fault. They were just doing their sword practice. It was your fault for walking too close.”

“I’ll have a meeting with everyone. But, aren’t you forgetting something?” He asks, batting his eyelashes at Haru.

Pulling into the driveway, he rolls his eyes again. “How could I? You keep reminding me every day. We’ll talk about it once we get you inside.”

“You’re the best, Haruka! Do I have any work that I need to catch up on?”

“Not anything pressing. You’re on bed rest until tomorrow afternoon, Rin’s orders. He’s been handling things while you’ve been in the hospital. Makoto and I have been guarding you while in the hospital, but Makoto recently got called to take care of some things over in Iwatobi’s territory. Samezuka has been pretty quiet since you went into the hospital.”

“I’m sure,” he responds dryly. “No one is willing to risk your wrath.”

Shutting off the car, Haru gets out and walks over. He helps Sousuke out of the car and inside, heading straight up to his room. He settles him on the bed, helping him out of his clothes, and checking his bandages. “Just relax,” he says, leaning him up against the headboard.

“Haruka, please?”

He sighs. “Let me let everyone know that you’re here and resting,” he says, walking to the door.

“I can do that! I have a phone. You go get changed into the outfit I bought you while I make a few calls.”

Rolling his eyes for the third time, Haru turns and heads into the closet while Sousuke calls a few people. Then, he wiggles over to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer, hiding it under the pillow next to him. 

“You’re gonna scar, you know?” Haru comes back out, dressed in a skimpy blue set of lingerie. It lightly shimmers because of the lace and silk. Crawling onto the bed, he straddles Sousuke’s waist. “Now, don’t strain yourself. If you start to hurt, let me know immediately!” 

Gently grasping Haru’s hips, he smiles. “Of course, Haruka.”

Slowly, Haru begins moving his hips. He had told Sousuke a few weeks ago that he would give him one on his birthday. His birthday happened to be the day Sousuke stepped in front of a sword and got himself critically injured. So, after a week in the hospital recovering, he’s now receiving his birthday lapdance.

“No music?” He asks in amusement.

“Didn’t figure you’d want it because you’d be too busy dirty-talking me onto your dick.”

His hands grip a little bit harder, but not hard enough to stall Haru’s movements. “I can still do that, Beautiful. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He rumbles, licking his lips. “I bet you’ve been lonely without my cock in you, haven’t you, Haruka? It’s been a while since I’ve put it in you.”

Haru barely suppresses a whimper and tries to disguise it with a scoff. “Ha! You wish!”

“I bet you miss me stretching you open on my fat cock, carving my shape inside you and ruining you for others. I’ve missed feeling your tight little ass milking my cock. I’ve missed listening to your moans and whimpers as you beg me for my cock.”

He fails to hide his whimper this time. “Oh!” He gasps.

Taking one of his hands and grabbing the lube, he squirts some on his fingers and slipping them into Haru via the heart-shaped hole on his butt. Haru gasps and freezes, his dance momentarily forgotten.

“No, no, go ahead,” he murmurs. “Keep dancing.” As Haru shakily continues his movements, he continues working his fingers in and out of him. “Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.” 

“Ah, Sousuke! Don’t tease!” He cries as Sousuke’s fingers brush his prostate.

“I think you’re ready, Beautiful. Why don’t you continue your dance, but this time you’re on my cock.” He withdraws his fingers and lubes up his cock.

Letting out a shaky breath, Haru slowly lowers himself down until he’s fully seated on Sousuke’s cock. “J-just tell me if you s-start to hu-hurt!” He stammers, beginning to move his hips.

Sousuke groans, hands resting on Haru’s hips again. “You feel so good, Beautiful!” He lets his head fall back against the wall. “I’ve missed feeling your pussy around my cock!”

“Sousuke! It’s not a pussy!” He whines, shivering at the dirty talk.

Grinning, he forces Haru to sit on him fully again. “I like calling it that because you squeeze me so deliciously when I do,” he rasps. “Go on, shake your hips.”

Moving his hips in a different way, Haru begins riding Sousuke hard. His butt jiggles each time he slams himself down. “S-so big!”

“Haruka, I’m so close!” He groans. 

“M-me too!”

“I wanna fill your pussy up, Haruka. Can I do that?”

“Yes! Please! Fill me up, Sousuke!” He cries, moving his hips faster. “Gonna cum!”

“Go ahead, Beautiful. Cum with me!” Grabbing Haru’s hips, he shoves Haru down on his cock and cums hard.

Haru cums with a loud moan. He trembles against Sousuke’s chest, waiting for a moment to ride out his orgasm. “H-how are you feeling?” He asks. “No pain?”

“Definitely no pain, Beautiful,” Sousuke responds, running his fingers through Haru’s hair. “This is probably my most favorite welcome home from the hospital that I’ve ever had.”

Haru makes a face. “Yeah, well don’t go expecting me to do this every time you come home from the hospital. I don’t want you to make a habit out of going to the hospital.”

“Okay, okay, I understand. It’s not like I wanted to go to the hospital!” He exclaims.

“Yet you still walked in front of someone swinging a sword.” Slowly, he unseats himself and winces as Sousuke’s cum starts coming out of him. “Come on, let’s go clean up.”

They carefully make their way into the bathroom where they clean up. Haru makes sure that Sousuke’s bandages stay dry. Then, they make their way back out to the bedroom and settle in.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Sousuke asks, sighing contentedly with Haru flush against him.

“Sure. We have nothing else to do before dinner.” He grabs the remote and turns on the TV, flipping through the different selections.

When they settle on a selection, Sousuke wraps his arm around Haru and tugs him more onto his chest. Haru sighs happily, shifting a bit so he doesn’t lay on his wound. As the movie progresses, their eyes droop and their breathing evens out. By the time the movie is over, they’re both asleep. When Nitori comes to get them for lunch, he gracefully closes the door again and leaves them be.

Sousuke wakes briefly, glancing down at Haru.  _ Thanks for the welcome home, Beautiful _ .


End file.
